This project will continue an investigation of the identification of three specific proteins (alpha, beta and gamma) whose synthesis and turnover rate is markedly enhanced after learning. Methods for isolation and purification of the proteins will be developed. Antibodies will be prepared against each of the proteins and used for subcellular distribution and biochemical studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: V.E. Shashoua, "Brain Metabolism and the Acquisition of New Behaviors: I. Evidence for Specific Changes in the Pattern of Protein Synthesis". Brain Research (in press). V.E. Shashoua, "Alterations in the Pattern of RNA Syntehsis in Goldfish Brain During Training". (Submitted to Nature).